


Soldatino (Lullaby for a Prince)

by Firelilywrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bianca di Angelo is Estelle Blofis, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Light hurt, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelilywrites/pseuds/Firelilywrites
Summary: You're my little soldier,the reason I live.Don't forget me,I'm watching over you.You're my little soldier,the reason I lived.Don't forget me,I'm watching over you.Estelle Blofis is three years old when she meets the boy who grew both too slow and too fast.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis & Nico di Angelo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Soldatino (Lullaby for a Prince)

“This is Estelle,” Percy introduced, holding his three year old sister’s hand. He was introducing her to Camp Half-Blood, and his demigodly friends. He’d done his best to keep her out of that world while she was a baby, with the exception of Annabeth. 

“She’s adorable!” Piper cooed with a grin. Estelle giggled, holding her dress. Percy smiled at her and took her for rounds, introducing her to the rest of the seven, those he knew at Camp since he arrived, and Chiron. She giggled and took the compliments (and Percy took the spear Clarisse gave her) with a shy twirl and a toothy grin. 

She wandered around on her own accord mostly, finding Artemis’ cabin absolutely fascinating. She babbled in words nobody but her understood about it. She refused to go near the Hephaestus cabin, claiming she’ll “smoosh”. She frowned at Leo but found his fire powers cool, though she practically hissed at his techy stuff when he pulled it out to fidget. 

Of course, she glared at the Hera cabin and ran up happily to Hestia at the fire. She found the Poseidon cabin awesome. But the Hades cabin, on the other hand, she stared at from a distance for a while, glancing at it while she explored, until eventually she snuck out of Percy’s sight and went in. 

First thing she saw was a toy - a doll, probably, but he was dressed all dark like a cloak - on the nightstand. Then, she noticed a boy sleeping in the bed. He seemed familiar enough, and the cabin was dark, but it wasn’t like her room at night wasn’t dark so she didn’t mind. She went right up to the bed and gently shook the boy’s arm. He startled awake, arm flying backwards and his forearm making contact with her face. She stumbled backwards as he shot up to see who was there. 

They stared at each other, Estelle with wet eyes and he with wide ones. She sniffled but got up as he stared, still waking up properly after realising it was just a kid. She kissed the inside of her hand and gently held her cheek, which had taken the brunt of the impact, and rubbed it gently. He began to get out of bed but she stopped him, pushing him down gently with her hands on his arm. 

He complied, just so he wouldn’t upset her. She fixed the sheets the best she could, which was messily but did what it was meant to, then climbed on top and grabbed the boy’s cheeks, kissing him sloppily on the forehead. 

“Dormire.” She told him, to which he looked very surprised. He opened his mouth to speak, to wonder how old she was, who she was with, how she got in and how she knows Italian, but her hands squished his cheeks. “Vai a dormire.” 

She released his face and crawled under his sheets unprompted, cuddling him while he just laid there, confused as to what was going on. “Uh-” She began to hum a little tune he recognised a little too quickly, given how long it’d been. He was suddenly a kid in the back of a car, his sister singing him to sleep, her voice cracking with held back tears, as a lawyer took them to their new home for the next seventy years or so. 

He didn’t realise he was choked up for a moment until Estelle was wiping his tears away and mumbling the lyrics the best she could in child’s talk. She was his age when he heard this song last. 

Where’d his childhood go?

Nico fell asleep, his sister’s lullaby in his ears.

-

Percy found Estelle being carried out of the Hades by Nico, who looked like he’d sleep for ten years with dried tear tracks on his cheeks. The girl was asleep, having fallen asleep in the cabin, as Nico carefully handed her to her new brother. “I swear on the Styx, Jackson, if any harm comes to her, you will have me to deal with.” He told his cousin seriously, voice a tone higher than it should be. 

“What happened while she was gone?” Percy asked cautiously. 

Nico looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. He knew Percy wouldn’t see the ghost of a tiara on his younger sister’s forehead, nor the silver glow she seemed to emit. “She’s… your problem now.” Nico answered. “She’s always welcome in the Hades cabin.” 

Percy looked to his sister for a second and caught the last of the shadows skittering away after they took Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> Incase you don't understand, Bianca reincarnated as Estelle Blofis but still has hints of her past self and it shows. Listen to Soldatino (Nico's Lullaby) by Paola Bennet because I did and I cried. It's literally amazing. It's the song Estelle's humming but I couldn't find a proper way for her to sing without making it weird.


End file.
